The present invention relates to door beam assemblies used in modern passenger vehicles to provide side impact resistance during a vehicle crash.
Many door beam assemblies exist for providing side impact strength in passenger vehicles. However, improvements are desired to reduce cost, reduce weight, increase impact strength, maintain consistency and repeatability of energy absorption during an impact (i.e. the beam's force-deflection curve), improve manufacturability including reducing secondary manufacturing operations, and improve assemble-ability. This is not easily accomplished given many conflicting requirements, including the need to stay within a desired package space and to provide mounting brackets on ends of the beam and along sides the beam for both right-side and left-side vehicle components.